Dragon's Regret
by RandallBeast19
Summary: Defeated by Drago and imprisoned by Code Eve, Dharak reflects on his life up till now, on how he once was just a happy and free Bakugan and how he became the monster he became. As his anger and hatred transforms him, he accepts his fate and shows his regret and remorse for his actions, looking back at the life he once had, his guilt over killing those he killed.


**Well, never thought I'd be writing for this fandom, but here we are a story about arguably my favorite Bakugan in the whole series. I felt the need to write this, since I wanted to give Phantom Dharak's character some closure and explore another aspect of his personality before he "died" and became Razenoid. Hope you enjoy this new story of mine, and please feel free to review, favorite, and follow!**

* * *

 **~Dragon's Regret~**

 **Phantom Dharak's POV**

Defeated. Humiliated. Imprisoned. Dead. Well, perhaps not that one yet, but the current me I am is dead and slowly being mutated into something more evil, ruthless, blood thirsty, destructive, and lacking any of the traits the current me possesses. The being I'm becoming is one created from a super manifestation of anger and hatred that once fueled me has kicked into overdrive, I was being encased in an armor of evil.

I was barely conscious and groaned a little, barely able to move. The Darkness around me kept me practically paralyzed as the metamorphosis took hold over my body, the chaos energy flowing through my veins, mutating my hybrid DNA and making me an utter abomination to the Bakugan species as a whole. I was almost dead.

I was the most powerful Bakugan on Gundalia, I and Emperor Barodius were unlike anything Gundalia had ever seen before. The Emperor was right, I was the ultimate Bakugan, second only to Drago. I was far more than just an ordinary Darkus Bakugan, there was no limit to my power.

However, my lust for power ultimately lead to my ultimate downfall. The Emperor's father was right about the dangers of the Scared Orb: _'No matter how mighty the empire or how powerful the leader, the sanctity of the Scared Orb must not be violated and to any who ignore this suffering will follow'._

Yes, I am suffering and slowly losing myself to the new me...

* * *

' _Get back, you insolent fools!' demanded Emperor Barodius, taking claim of me once more. 'You cannot keep the power of the Scared Orb from me! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!' He launched me back into battle, as the Castle Knights ran to protect their queen._

 _'Have you no shame, Barodius?' mocked Nurzak. 'Can you not accept defeat in a dignified fashion?'_

 _I lowered my tail for my master to grab on. 'Be quiet! Dharak, it is time we take what is ours.' He demanded, as I brought him to rest atop my head and flew to our ultimate goal._

 _'I couldn't agree more.' I replied to my master._

 _'Dan!' Drago shouted, turning into ball form. 'I'm with you! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!' shouted Dan, launching his partner back into the battle._

 _I flew towards the Scared Orb with my master, knowing that neither Dan nor Drago could stop us this time. We shall get what we deserve, the ultimate power and ruling over all Bakugan! It was my destiny to do this and no mere words from some Mother Light were gonna tell me otherwise._

 _I reached the Scared Orb and placed my hands upon it, feeling a power unlike anything I've ever felt before coursing through my veins. It was incredible! The power was so addicting! I craved it all! All of it will be mine!_

 _'Yes! I can feel it's mighty power filling me up inside!' I roared in victory, satisfied to taste the power of the Scared Orb._

 _'It's like Code Eve said, Dan, you can't fight destiny!' laughed Emperor Barodius, just as it all came crashing down. 'What's happening?'_

 _The Scared Orb started glowing brighter and I was overwhelmed by the incredible power. 'The power, it just keeps coming! I don't know if I can take ANYMORE!' I roared, just as I and my master were engulfed by a bright rainbow light and absorbed into the orb itself, our screams being the final sounds we utter._

* * *

I was fool for attempting to claim the power of the Scared Orb as my own. I had the chance to leave this battle alive, but because of my master's lust for power and my own desire to be the ultimate Bakugan, that chance was blown and now I've got to suffer for the choice I made.

Code Eve was punishing me for my evil ambitions and lust for power, and needless to say I deserved this punishment. True death would've been too generous for the likes of me. I killed many innocent people and Bakugan alike, I killed those I once called allies and friends in the name of the Emperor. I killed my friend Lythirus and his partner just to kill that accursed guardian creature.

Long before the Emperor sought to claim the power of the Scared Orb, I was a free Bakugan and Lythirus was my best friend. The lobster-like Bakugan was completely loyal to me, the Emperor, and all of Gundalia. When not battling, we'd always talk about our futures, our dreams and desires in life, and even play and joke around when we were younger. It was rather nostalgic to reminisce of the times we shared when we were happy.

I knew I had condemned my best friend to an eternal suffering in the Doom Dimension, along with taking the innocent lives of Krakix and Strikeflier. It was a hellish fate for any Bakugan sentenced to such a fate. The mere thought of seeing Lythirus suffering for what I did to him, hurt me on the inside. I could still remember my former friend crying out on how could I betray them. I lost him forever when I blasted them.

My ancient ancestor would be disgusted with the monster I have become. My heart had been corrupted by the Darkness and the Emperor's pure evil poisoned me straight to my very soul, filling it with cold utter blackness. The Emperor and I only cared for ourselves, our subordinates meant nothing to us and only used as a means to an end, regardless if they were friend or ally. I never even commented when the Twelve Orders had no problems with disposing of their pawns, even if they were kids. I became the Emperor's lapdog, a tool for him to use to claim the power he selfishly wanted to rule the universe. The concepts of battle Dan and Drago followed seemed fruitless to me before, but now, I know them to have been the right way to battle.

I still remember the day where I became corrupted by the Emperor's evil and I became his mere pet. I could see our subordinates all bowing before our might, including Lythirus who had a hint of sorrow in his eyes. I could sense that he felt like the Bakugan I was had died and now this monster was standing in the place of his former best friend.

Feeling a twinge of guilt and sorrow in my heart, I felt a sensation come onto me that I hadn't felt in years. I was crying. Only now have I realized the error of my ways, but it's too little too late. I became this monster and it's cost me everything! I lost not only myself to the Darkness, but also my best friend. Even when I became this monster, Lythirus still cared about me, but my lust for power erased any thoughts of our past relationship.

I could feel the increased anger and hatred already fully taking hold, but I could still shed a few tears before I was lost forever. My master had already been mutated into some gold armored monster calling himself Mag Mel. I too, would soon mutate into a similar monster with a desire for death and destruction, but on a much more massive scale.

I fought the transformation as much as possible, but I knew it was inevitable. I held onto my thoughts of my past life, my corruption to darkness, my rivalry with Drago, the war between Gundalia and Neathia, my friendship with Lythirus, my loyalty to the Emperor, and my final battle with Drago and my punishment. Drago would only continue to get stronger, while I would become this monster bent on destruction. I suppose Code Eve chose the right fate for me.

Drago and I would face each other again, but I would be something else entirely. As I wiped the tears from my eyes and stared into the Darkness, I remembered Dan and Drago and then Lythirus, hoping that Drago would put an end to me once and for all. Death was the only thing to keep me permanently killed.

"I'm sorry, Lythirus…" I said to myself, just as I became consumed by the Darkness. "Drago, no matter what it takes, put an end to me! Make me atone for all the crimes I've committed against the innocent! Send me to the deepest pits of the Doom Dimension for my transgressions!"

I'm beyond redemption, I had crossed that moral event horizon long ago. The only fate that I truly deserved now was death once I become this ruthless and savage demonic beast. I sighed and closed my eyes for the last time, as Dharak is erased and Razenoid is born.

The Darkness faded away and now I had became a hellish spider-dragon/like abomination, this is the new me. The monster I am on the inside is now on the outside, as I'm restrained along with master Mag Mel by some sort of webbing, as I feel a faint connection to Dan and Drago. We're then brought to the dark reverse dimension of Bakugan Interspace.

I'm now the embodiment of anger, hatred, and destruction. My only desire now it to see Dan and Drago suffer and destroy the universe.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **So, what did you think of my story? I suppose I did this to say goodbye to Phantom Dharak and wonder what his final thoughts would be as Code Eve's power transforms him into Razenoid. I believe that Dharak wasn't always this monster, but that he was poisoned by the Emperor's evil and he was corrupted by his master's ambition and lust for power. Dharak, to me, is what I'd call a tragic villain. Dharak was just like Alpha Hydranoid and Helios, but now, I'd say he's worse than Naga was as Razenoid. As always, please feel free to leave me a review, and I'll catch you guys later! BeastlyBat93, signing off.**

 **ALWAYS REMEMBER THIS: CUTE, BUNSEN, CUDDLY, IS, COOL, A, PERFECT, BEAST! BUNSEN IS A BEAST! I LOVE YOU, BUNSEN! *pays respect to Dharak, as I shot a flower from my head spout* Farewell, my dark dragon!**


End file.
